Moonlit Desire
by brandishing romances
Summary: Andrea has always had trust issues. So when a strange wolf saves her from a woman in the forest, she's willing to listen to what he wants. But what the wolf wants most is for her to date Seth, a boy from the diner that asks her out. Seth/OC
1. Andy

I've adopted this story! My original account is Neon Roses, but I get very finnicky about stuff.

All credit for the first dozen chapters belongs to Loony Dooney, the girl who fell out of love with Twilight.

I'll do my best :D

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns it all.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Greatest Thing**

**Andy's POV**

I watched as my best friend posted another prom poster over the water fountain in a huff. I never knew Ashley to be so dramatic, but she never ceased to surprise me.

"I just can't get over the fact that I am on the prom committee, prom is less than a month away and I _still _don't have a date!" she told me after I asked her what was wrong. "How pathetic is that?"

"Um…I don't have a date either…" I told her as I handed her another poster from the stack in my arms. She hesitated before taping it to an empty spot on the wall.

"That's technically you're fault," she said quietly. "I mean, you don't hafta reject every guy that asks you out."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her. "I can't help that I would want to date someone who isn't just after my looks." It wasn't that I was extremely good looking or anything, I was just different from everyone else. Living in Forks, really takes a toll on people's complexions. There was hardly any sunlight here so most people were really pale. My olive-toned skin never seemed to pale. Not to mention, I was still considered "new meat", having lived in Forks for only a semester.

"Well how do you know that's really all they're after?"

Before I could respond I felt someone poking my shoulder. I turned to see that there was no one there. I looked to my other side and groaned.

Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Slightly crooked teeth. Brian.

He was a co-worker and classmate of mine that never seemed to get the hint. Lucky me.

"Hey Andy," he said, flashing a smile. He was trying too hard to be flirty.

"Andrea," I corrected. My family and Ashley were the only ones who could call me Andy.

He ignored me. "So you have a date for prom yet?"

"Don't you ask me that every day?" I was already starting to get annoyed.

"It's kinda makin' you seem a little desperate," Ashley said. "Although I heard Summer really wanted to go with you! You should go ask her!"

Brian visibly brightened and I had to contain my laughter. Summer was the most popular girl in school. There was no way in hell that she would actually want to go with Brian to prom.

As soon as he took off to look for Summer, Ashley burst into a fit of giggles, causing me to laugh with her.

"That was good," I complimented her.

"Yeah, I know. So, you wanna come over and help me with my Spanish homework tonight?"

I sighed. "I wish. I hafta work until closing tonight. I don't even have time for my own homework. Thank God Forks is so slow that I have time in between tables to study."

"Man, we could have watched Aladdin and admire the hotness of my future husband!" Ashley said. I laughed at her. Too bad Aladdin couldn't invite her to prom.

*~*

"Have you decided what you'd like to order yet?" I asked my customer with the best smile I could muster. It was completely fake though. I couldn't wait until quitting time. The hours went unbelievably slow and I really needed to study for my chemistry test.

_Hydrogen peroxide can decompose to water and oxygen by the following reaction:_

_2 H₂O₂(l)→ 2 H₂O (l) +O₂ (g) ∆H=-196 kJ_

_Calculate the value of q when 5.00 g of H₂O₂ (l) decomposes at constant pressure. _

Ugh. I hate enthalpy! The worst part of chemistry! It didn't help that most of the problems were like this also! I flipped the book to the beginning of the chapter and began reading it over again in hopes of understanding it.

I didn't get very far though when three, very tall men walked into the restaurant. They were loud and annoying to everyone around them. There was no way these three were men, though. They acted more like teenage boys.

I gazed over at them, secretly happy for the distraction (not that I would admit that to myself), and noticed that they were extremely good looking. Their dark russet skin was something I hadn't seen here since I moved to Forks. They all had black hair with matching eyes and brilliant white teeth. They had to be in their twenties. As I continued to stare, very unattractively, I might add, one of them turned towards me and stared right into my eyes.

I immediately jumped and looked away. God, I'm so lame. I could feel my whole face turning red as I bore my eyes into the book. I could feel his eyes on me but I made myself not look at him. 'Okay, gotta get the concept of enthalpy!' I tried to convince myself. It was no use. I turned to look at him again and instead found him _and_ his two friends staring at me. They were grinning though.

I shut my book quickly and stood up to serve my customers.

"Hey Andrea," my co-worker, Elizabeth started. I turned to her and saw her smiling at me. "Those guys over there have been staring at you since they walked in."

I visibly stiffened. I knew who she was talking about. I was about to turn and look at them, and possibly embarrass myself some more, when Elizabeth hissed, "Don't look at them! You'll make it obvious!"

I stopped myself and glared at her.

"It's so annoying," I told her. "We can't kick them out, can we?"

Elizabeth snorted. "No, sorry. Actually, can you take their table for me? I have a little something I need to attend to right now and I need to leave."

She didn't give me a chance to reply before she rushed off out of sight.

I grumbled to myself and walked to their table. I was surprised to see that they were my height sitting down. How sad.

"Hello, welcome to Joe's," I said with my fake smile. "I'm Andrea. I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you?"

The man with short hair grinned like the Cheshire Cat. It was a little unnerving. "Hey Andrea, can I get two hamburgers, a hotdog, an extra side of French fries, and two slices of pizza."

I paused. "All that…for just you?"

He shrugged. "I'm a growing boy."

"Boy?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

He snorted in laughter. "I'm only seventeen."

I could feel my eyes widening. Wow, seventeen. I then turned to the…boy, I guess…with hair that went to the middle of his back. He didn't seem as rude as the one I had just been talking to.

"I'll have the same," he said with a smaller smile. I nodded my head.

Then I turned to the last boy. I was stunned by the intense look he was giving me. It sent chills down my body.

"Um…can I get you something?" I asked him. It looked like my question snapped him out of his thoughts. He smiled at me, embarrassed.

"I'll have the same, too. Sorry, I was a little distracted."

Uh…crap. Did I have something on my face? His friends were smiling at me, maybe I did. "I'll bring your order soon," I said and then walked away, desperate to get to a mirror.

I sighed in relief when I stared at my reflection. Nothing wrong. My dark brown hair, which I put in a ponytail, was just fine. There was nothing coming out of my nose. Geez, they had me worried for nothing. But then what were those looks about?

These guys were starting to piss me off. I marched over to their table, a woman on a mission, and glared down at them.

"Okay, what's the deal?" I asked. "What's with the stares and-and just being annoying!"_ I_ thought I was pretty intimidating. I could just imagine them now, running away with their tails in between their legs.

Nothing ever went my way. They just laughed. Well, not the one with the intense look. The other two.

My favorite of the three kicked the two under the table and stood up next to me. Holy crap, was he tall! He literally towered over me. Of course, I wasn't even average height.

"I'm sorry," he said. His voice was slightly rough. "We didn't mean to annoy you. I'm Seth, by the way!" He added the last part excitedly.

I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. It was…kinda cute. "It's nice to meet you Seth. I'll be right back with your order."

I walked away and continued with my lame smiling. Okay, so that didn't go according to plan, but at least now I knew he wasn't being a pain in the ass on purpose.

I brought them their food, but before I could walk away, Seth stopped me. "Hey, Andrea," he said timidly. "I was wondering if maybe, you'd like to go out with me this weekend."

Here we go. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. "I already have plans for this weekend. Besides, I barely know you." He looked downhearted at this response. I almost felt bad.

"What are you doing instead?"

I could not believe he just asked me that. It wasn't any of his business! I should tell him off! That'll scare him away!

"I'm going hiking with my friends," I told him anyway. Yeah, I was tough.

*~*

**ohkay, first chapter. All credit for this chapter belongs to Loony Dooney. Please review!**


	2. Hello, Wolf

I've adopted this story! My original account is Neon Roses, but I get very finnicky about stuff.

All credit for the first dozen chapters belongs to Loony Dooney, the girl who fell out of love with Twilight.

I'll do my best :D

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns it all.

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****It Always Gets Worse**

**Andy's POV**

What the heck was I _thinking_?

That was the only thought running through my head as I tripped over rocks and branches scattered over the wet ground. I hated hiking! When my friends suggested we hike this weekend, it sounded good at the time. We drove to the designated path with high spirits listening to the radio. As soon as I saw the trees, I wanted to back out of the plans immediately. That wasn't going to happen.

"It'll be fun," my best friend Ashley tried to persuade me. She also gave me that look, the one I could never say 'no' to. I knew there was no getting out of it now.

So here I was, trudging along behind everyone else as we hiked. Ugh. Who hikes for fun anyway? Of course, I ended up getting lost. Plus, I tripped a lot, so my hands were scraped up and even when I yelled, there were no signs of my friends. Alrighty, I was alone in the woods and lost.

Crap! I was alone in the woods and lost!

I wouldn't let myself freak out. Nope. I _couldn't_ freak out. I took a deep breath and looked around to see if I recognized anything. Of course I didn't. Damn trees just had to look the same!

I stopped short suddenly. What about bears? And mountain lions?...Were there mountain lions out here? What if no one noticed I was gone and I was stuck here forever? I would have to survive eating leaves!... Gross… And what about shelter? I couldn't even make a house of cards!

So much for staying calm. I could feel myself slowly starting to hyperventilate.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone with shaking hands. I had completely forgotten I had it with me, that's how nervous I was. When I looked at my phone, I realized that I had no signal.

I couldn't be brave anymore. My face crumpled with grief and the tears I had been trying to hold in came pouring out. I was so scared now that reality had hit me. I didn't know what to do. I stood still as I tried to contain my sobs. Could things get any worse?

Naturally, as soon as that thought crossed my mind, it started to rain. Hard. I wasn't prepared for that since the weather man said it would be sunny today…maybe I should have been prepared. This was Forks we were talking about, after all.

I straightened myself out and looked around again, pushing a strand of hair away from my face. Something caught my eye and I had to do a double take from surprise. It was a beautiful woman standing a few feet away, staring at me. Her skin was absolutely perfect and pale. Golden blonde tresses cascaded down her back. I felt a little calmer, knowing someone was there. The only thing that unsettled me was her blood red eyes. I figured that maybe she was wearing contacts; I didn't even care at the moment. There was someone here and maybe she could help me!

I sniffled and wiped my eyes quickly. "Excuse me," I called out to her. I laughed nervously, shivering from the rain. "Can you help me out? I'm a little lost."

The woman didn't move. She continued to stare at me, unblinkingly. It didn't even look like she was breathing. I was beginning to think I was just hallucinating. I had lost my mind. This is what the woods did to you!

I was accepting this fact when she started walking towards me.

"You're lost, little one?" she asked me. Her voice was soft and beautiful, like a lullaby.

"Yes," I said meekly, blushing from embarrassment. Leave it to me to get lost in the woods.

She stopped in front of me and smiled. Her teeth were perfectly white, and looked razor sharp. I panicked when she smiled, because it looked more sinister than helpful.

"Well, that's too bad," she said again, slowly this time. She picked up my hand and began smelling my scrapes and cuts. "You smell so good." Her smile grew wider.

"Um, thank you?" It was an odd thing to hear. Especially since I was sure that I smelled awful from being out here. She licked my hand, but when I tried to pull away, she tightened her grip. My heart began to pound against my ribs, and I looked around. I definately had no way of escaping, especially with her steel wrist locked around mine. She was really starting to scare me now.

"Am I making you nervous?" she questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"Yes! I'd really like it if you would just let me go!" I was using my other hand now to attempt to pry her freezing cold fingers off of me.

"That's not going to happen because, you see, I'm thirsty."

I had no idea what that meant but I figured it wasn't good.

Suddenly, the woman froze. She looked around frantically, her head whipping back and forth. Words rushed past her lips too fast for me to comprehend, and I heard a snarling from the trees behind me. I turned slowly to see large inhuman forms emerging from the trees. They looked like wolves, but they had to be the size of horses. I wanted to scream but I couldn't find my voice. I felt the woman let go of me and throw me roughly to the ground before she tried to flee. The wolves sprang at once and followed the woman as she raced away. Was it possible for people to fly?

After adrenaline faded, I finally came to realize that there was a sharp pain in my wrist. I had landed on it when I was shoved and I was sure that it was broken. I clenched my eyes shut and sucked in my breath. "Ow," I moaned. Could it possibly get any worse _now_?

The woman was gone now. But what if the wolves came back for me? I tried to collect myself quickly and got up. It was then that I noticed that one of the wolves was standing not too far away from me, watching me. I gasped and tripped from shock, landing on my butt.

I yelped and tried to crawl away as fast as I could. I didn't get far. A small twig punctured my good hand, and I let out a shriek. I was at the mercy of this wolf and I tried to accept the fact that I was going to die.

The large wolf was sandy colored and sort of gangly. I wondered if it was hungry, too, like the woman.

Instead of leaping and ripping me limb from limb, it took a few steps closer to me and laid down in front of me. I was even more surprised when it started whimpering, like it was upset. It seemed like we stared at each other forever, neither of us moving. I didn't want to move, for fear that the beast would attack, but I knew I needed help. I was also freezing now that I was completely soaked.

A shrill scream echoed through the forest, causing both myself and the wolf to jump. It was followed by a metal screech. What was going on? I looked behind me, since that was where the noises were coming from. I saw nothing. I knew it was from deep within the forest.

I shivered before turning around, remembering the wolf beside me. I almost screamed when it inced closer to me. It was very slow, not at all threatening. I stiffened as I felt it breathing on me, trying to get my scent. I was sure this was it. It would open its jaws and snap me in two.

I was wrong about everything that had happened so far. What made me think I would be right this time? The wolf came right up to my side and lay down, almost cuddling with me.

"Wow…" I said quietly. The wolf lifted its head and looked at me. I wanted to leave, but its fur was so soft and warm, and I was cold. Not to mention my wrist was shattered, and I was bleeding from my palm. I pet it softly with my good hand before using the animal as a pillow. Thankfully, by now, it had stopped raining. I felt very content with just sleeping here with this thing that for some reason, I wanted it to take care of me.

* * *

I don't know how long we just laid there. I must have fallen asleep, because when I awoke it had stopped raining. My clothes were only damp now. The wolf was asleep as well and I couldn't help but notice how adorable it was. I tried to get up but hissed in pain. I forgot about my wrist and now I had a splitting headache.

The wolf lifted its head to look at me again.

"Sorry," I said quietly. "I didn't mean to wake you." I pet its ears before slightly frowning. I lay back down. "Ugh. I don't feel so good." I realized sleeping in wet clothes was not the brightest idea. Catching me off guard, the wolf licked my cheek with its large, warm tongue.

I chuckled. It felt nice being taken care of…even if it was by a giant wolf. How odd.

My new buddy sat up suddenly, its ears perked up as if it heard something nearby. It looked past me for a second before getting up from my side. I could feel the heat leave me immediately and I began shivering. Man, how I wanted the warmth back.

"Don't leave me," I whispered getting up into a sitting position. I actually felt safe with this creature.

It stopped short and looked at me like it actually heard and understood me. It started whining, gave me a meaningful look and then ran into the forest, beyond my sight.

A second later, I could hear loud footsteps near me.

"Oh Andy!" my best friend said as she got near me. She wrapped her arms around but quickly withdrew. "You're all wet. You're going to sick!"

At that moment I sneezed. "Too late."

"We better get you home. Your parents will be so relieved."

That caught my attention. "You told my parents?!" I couldn't believe it. After the relief that I was safe, I would be dead.

Ashley smiled sheepishly. "We were worried when we lost you. We had to convince them not to call in the SWAT team for now."

My headache just got worse.

* * *

After I got home and was situated in my cast for my poor wrist, I was put under house arrest. Not only was I grounded (…I wasn't really grounded though), but I also got sick from being out in the rain. My parents were freaked out when they found out I was lost. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. They acted like I was a five-year- old lost in the mall. I was eighteen.

A knock on the door of my bedroom door snapped me out of my thoughts. "What?" I asked.

My brother opened the door and leaned against the doorway. He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at me.

"What?" I asked again. "I'm trying to rest! I've had a long day and I don't feel good!"

My brother chuckled before coming into my room and sitting on my bed. Justin was the same age as me but we weren't twins. In fact, he wasn't really my brother. I was adopted by the Turner family when I was six.

"Mom and dad were really worried," he told me.

"Yeah, I know," I sighed. I lay on my back looking at the ceiling as I thought back on the day. "Hey, did you hear anything about there being wolves here?"

Justin thought for a moment. "Actually, some of my friends mentioned a few wolf attacks a couple years ago. Some people were even killed."

I furrowed my eyebrows, thinking about this. Wolf _attacks_? After that wolf in the forest took such great care of me, I had a hard time believing it could actually kill someone.

"Did you see any in the forest?" Justin asked, suddenly looking nervous. "Is that how you got hurt?"

My thoughts flashed to the woman in the woods. She was so creepy. "I fell, remember? No big deal."

Justin didn't look convinced, but he got up and stretched anyway. He ran his fingers through his shaggy light brown hair, and he smiled at me.

"Night, sis," he said. "Glad you're safe. Who else would give me answers on my math homework?"

I glared at him even though I knew he was joking. "Get out!" I hurled my pillow at him but missed entirely. I could hear his laughter from the hallway.

I lay down on the bed again, thinking that sleep would do me some good when the wolf appeared in my mind. So they were dangerous? But that sandy-colored one didn't seem so dangerous to me. It seemed almost human. And what was with that strange woman?

I rolled over on my side. It didn't take long for me to succumb to the darkness.

* * *

The howling outside was getting ridiculous. I couldn't even sleep. I looked at the clock and was greeted with the message 'Two A.M'.

"Ugh, what's a girl gotta do to get some sleep?" I asked myself sarcastically.

A bark sounded outside my window, causing me to sit upright. My head spun a little, but I had more pressing matters. Howling? Barking? It couldn't be.

I shot out of my bed and looked out my window into the backyard. Sitting outside, like an obedient puppy, was the gangly sandy-colored wolf that had saved me today.

A blinked a few times, trying to wake myself up. Maybe I was hallucinating. I had a fever so it seemed plausible enough. I rubbed my eyes but it was still sitting beneath my window, its tail wagging as it looked up at me.

"What the…?" I asked myself. Had it really followed me home?

I quickly pulled a sweatshirt on and descended down the stairs as quietly as I could. When I reached the backdoor, I put on some shoes that were by it and placed the hood over my head to protect me from the rain.

When I walked outside, the wolf and I made eye contact. It wagged its tail happily when it saw me. Its jaws opened and its tongue stuck out, a wolfish grin spreading over its features. The ridiculous look caused me to smile.

I walked closer to it and pet its large head gently. "What in the world are you doing here?" I asked with a chuckle. "You just missed me so much that you had to follow me home, huh?" Of course, I was only joking but to my surprise, it nodded back at me.

"Did you just…?" I shook my head in embarrassment at actually talking to an animal. It must be the fever. I sighed. "And you were just going to sit out in the rain until I came out here?" It nodded its head again and I rolled my eyes. "You'll get sick, like me." At that moment, I sneezed.

The wolf whimpered. It then nudged me towards the direction of my house with its snout, as if wanting me to go inside. I got the hint.

"Will you come back?" I asked it before heading inside. I knew I must have lost my mind by then.

It nodded.

"You promise?" It nodded again and then barked, I'm guessing, in reassurance.

I smiled and then headed into the warmth of my home before settling into bed and finally falling asleep for good.

* * *

**ohkay, second chapter. All the credit for this chapter belongs to Loony Dooney, although I've done some editing. Please review!**


End file.
